


Когда Ронни встретит Гарри

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Magic Bond, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: «Как жаль, — вздохнула Молли. — Такие молодые, такие яркие. А их сын Гарри был ровесником нашего Ронни. Они бы стали лучшими друзьями!»Тогда Рон впервые услышал это имя — Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, который должен был стать его, Рона, лучшим другом. Только его и никого больше!
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Когда Ронни встретит Гарри

Свое детство, когда в их семье еще не было Джинни, Рон совсем не помнил. А жаль, наверное, самым младшим быть здорово. Между неуемными близнецами и вечно капризничающей Джинни Рон терялся как мелкий холмик на фоне гор. 

Старшие уезжали в школу и возвращались на каникулы. Артур уходил на на работу и приходил вечером. Молли хлопотала по хозяйству. Изредка их маленький домик наполняла толпа других волшебников, и тогда детей отправляли наверх, чтобы не мешали под ногами.

В этот раз гостей было особенно много. Взрослые что-то обсуждали, пили вино или огневиски и закусывали пирогами миссис Уизли. Иногда поглядывали на большие фотографии, выставленные на столе в гостиной и, прежде чем выпить, поднимали стаканы в ту сторону.

Подглядывающий в щель Рон сглатывал от вида пирогов и разглядывал нарядно одетых волшебников.

— Ну, за Поттеров! — проговорил кто-то.

— Не верится, что уже прошло пять лет. Эх...

— Как жаль, — вздохнула Молли. — Такие молодые, такие яркие. А их сын Гарри был ровесником нашего Ронни. Они бы стали лучшими друзьями!

Тогда Рон впервые услышал это имя — Гарри Поттер. Мальчик, который должен был стать его, Рона, лучшим другом. Только его и никого больше!

Холодея от собственной храбрости, Рон просочился в комнату мимо слишком занятых взрослых, прокрался по стеночке к самому столу и, схватив несколько колдографий, сбежал.

Рассмотреть свои трофеи он смог только поздно ночью, когда все заснули: близнецы, не рискуя замахиваться на старших и уж точно обходя по дуге «мамину радость» Джинни, бдительно следили, чтобы у Роннечки вдруг не появилось чего-нибудь интересного.

Впрочем, вряд ли Фред и Джордж посчитали бы увлекательными простые изображения. Молодой черноволосый мужчина в круглых очках. Рыжая зеленоглазая девушка. И странный пухлый сверток на их руках. В котором, как Рон не ломал глаза, он так ничего и никого не рассмотрел. Оставалось верить взрослым на слово — Гарри Поттер. Ровесник и бывший будущий лучший друг Рона, вместе с родителями погибший от Авады.

То, что Авада рисуется как молния в воздухе, им рассказал Билл. Близнецам понравилось. Они часто играли на поле за домом, устраивая дуэли великих магов. Зачарованные старшими братьями палочки выпускали цветные лучи «заклинаний». Рон тоже хотел участвовать в магических битвах, но «мелочь» в игру никогда не принимали. Только по прямому указанию раздраженной Молли. Но так становилось еще хуже: вмешательства в свои затеи близнецы не прощали, и Рону доставалось по полной. Например, его, обстреляв с двух сторон зелеными лучами, объявляли зааваженным, валили на траву, щекотали до икоты, а в тот раз нарисовали большую жирную молнию стащенным из сарая отца маркером.

Спас его старший брат. Чарли тогда обругал их и сказал, что Авада не оставляет следов на жертвах. Но смыть молнию уже не удалось, и Рон неделю прятал ее под челкой. Потому что Молли, конечно, накричала на близнецов и даже отхлестала их полотенцем. Но, замотанная хозяйством и возней с капризничающей Джинни, она забывала обо всем через полчаса. Любые пятна на младшем сыне вели только к одному действию — она затаскивала его в ванну и оттирала грязь с щеткой и мылом, игнорируя любые крики и попытки объясниться. Лучше уж прятать, чем сидеть с саднящее-красной натертой физиономией под тихие смешки братьев. 

Гарри бы тоже прятал такую заметную метку, не желая лишнего внимания, как настоящий герой.

Несколько дней спустя Рон тихорился в любимом месте — в кустах за теплицей. И старательно мастерил двух кукол. Близнецам попадаться на глаза было нельзя ни в коем случае. Сразу обзовут девчонкой и спуску не дадут! Им же не понять, что это не игрушки, а очень важное дело. Просто... держать в голове образ лучшего друга уже было сложно: он оброс слишком многими подробностями. И это требовало какого-то выхода наружу. Не картинку же рисовать!

Так что теперь Рон выкладывался по полной. К ровном куску обрубленной ветки он старательно приладил пучок жестких черных щетинок: одежная щетка матери в конец развалилась, и он успел урвать одну из частей. 

Рону часто говорили, что он похож на Молли — «маменькин сынуля». И он, не особенно-то видя разницу между апельсиновой шевелюрой отца и мандариновой — матери, ужасно расстраивался и страстно желал походить на Артура, чтобы быть как старшие братья — «в отца». Вот Гарри точно повезло — он как его папа. Рыжим быть плохо и все дразнятся, и другу такого он не желал. Пусть глаза будут зелеными, как у мамы его друга (зеленый карандаш, по ошибке стащенный со стола Артура вместо коричневого, как бы намекал на это). Но зато из кусочков проволоки Рон кривовато выгнул круглые, как на колдографии, очки. Его Гарри весь в отца!

Свою куклу Рон тоже собирался сделать. Просто потому, что не быть же Гарри в одиночестве! Друзья должны быть всегда вместе. Да и моточек оранжевой шерстяной нитки, оставшейся от вязания миссис Уизли, ждал своего часа.

Его друг будет жить со злой мачехой, как в той сказке, что мама иногда читала Джинни. Злой мачехой и ее вредными дочерьми. А у Рона есть семья. У Рона — есть, а у Гарри — нет... но, конечно, конечно, он поделится ею с лучшим другом. 

Рон покивал головой, представляя, как махнет рукой, отметая все вежливые отнекивания друга, и пригласит его немного пожить в «Норе». Еще они могут взять денег из сейфа Поттеров и накупить целую гору сладостей! Мачеха-то наверняка оставляет все для... ох, у Гарри же не может быть мачехи, потому что его отец умер и точно не мог жениться во второй раз! Ну, тогда пусть будет злая тетка. Да, точно. Злая тетка и ее несносные сыновья... один сын. Потому что если два кузена Гарри будут похожи на Фреда с Джорджем, то лучший друг может же и не дожить до светлого мига встречи с Роном. А тетушка будет занудой, совсем как Перси: будет таскаться следом и ворчать, что в комнате плохо убрано, посуда сложена криво или он что-нибудь сломал.

Или вообще запрут в чулане! Близнецы однажды заперли Рона в чулане. Это было действительно страшно, почти так же ужасно, как в тот раз, что они превратили в паука его плюшевого медведя. Так что Рон не будет смеяться над Гарри из-за чулана, а поймет и обнимет. 

И одежда у Гарри будет старой, потрепанной и штопанной. Как у Рона! Рон покопался в скудном запасе дырявой ветоши, уже не годной даже на кухонные тряпки или на заплатки одежки младшему сыну. Старательно завернул палку в выбранные темные «штаны» и почти светлую «майку». Подвязал бечевкой. Кукле-Рону достались такие же расползающиеся по ниткам тряпки, только рубашка была в застиранный цветочек. Рядом на земле лежал уже подсохший комок глины, утыканный перьями из порванной подушки — как бы сова. Перья были только белые. Ну... бывают же и белые совы, наверное.... Все братья мечтали иметь собственную сову, так что, наверное, это здорово. А для Гарри Рону ничего не жалко. 

Они справятся. Вдвоем.

Его поделки обрастали мелкими деталями, история самой крепкой на свете дружбы — подробностями. А прятать приходилось все тщательнее, потому что близнецы явно что-то заподозрили. И теперь играть с Гарри и Роном их создатель рисковал только на «запретной территории»: в гостиной комнате, спрятавшись под столом с длинной скатертью. Вот только возвращения отца так рано он не ожидал.

— Все закончилось, — голос Артура Уизли звучал устало и серьезно. — Денег больше нет и артефактов — тоже. Что-то мы сделали не так. Но рискнуть все равно стоило... жаль, что не вышло.

— Джинни уже подросла... может, попробуем еще раз?

— Бесполезно, Молли. Должно было быть подряд. Ничего не исправить.

— Артур... — нерешительно протянула миссис Уизли. — А может быть... ну, у Билли же был близнец... Может, несмотря на его смерть это считается? И наш Ронни — седьмой?

— Не говори глупостей, Молли, — резко проговорил Артур. — Какой из Рона Вершитель? Если бы он действительно был седьмым сыном седьмого сына... ты ведь представляешь, какая это сила?! Без обучения, без усилий — на одном желании? Наша семья бы возвысилась, и все, кто бросался презрительным «предатели крови», прикусили бы языки. Проклятый Малфой заткнул бы свой высокомерный рот и вилял бы хвостом, как преданная собачка, умолял бы его простить и снизойти до дружбы! А...

— Но, Артур, а если все-таки...

— Я сказал — нет! — отрезал Артур. — И не кричи так — еще из детей кто услышит!

Рон услышал. Но не понял ничего из сказанного, да и не интересно ему было! Забившись к самой стене, он привязывал к кукле своего друга подарок — сделанную из веточки и пучка сухой травы метлу для квиддича. Самую быструю и самую-самую дорогую. Его Гарри будет играть в квиддич лучше всех! 

Рон ласково пригладил жесткие черные волосы. Куклы в его руках были теплыми и чуть светились. Так, что пощипывало кончики пальцев, а где-то под ребрами становилось приятно и немного щекотно.

Да, Гарри будет Героем. Он не умер в детстве, он выжил, и его просто спрятали у злой тетки. Гарри вырастет, убьет настоящего Темного волшебника, победит во всех играх и турнирах, про него напишут в газетах... а Рон — всегда будет рядом с ним. Самый лучший друг Гарри Поттера.


End file.
